hacksevered soul
by laylong
Summary: laylong, mimiru, subaru, tsukasa, and kite all try to find the mysteries of whats going on in the timeline between the .hack games infection and mutation
1. begining

.Hack//severed soul  
  
(legal stuff- all characters from .hack games/shows r owned by bandai and the creators, my   
  
characters are copyrighted to me)  
  
(note: this takes place roughly between .hack//infection and mutation on the timeline)  
  
----------CHAPTER 1-----------  
  
admin: welcome to the world, this server is currently under maintenance, please go back to   
  
the chaos gate and switch to ether server delta or beta  
  
Laylong: *just walks past the admin into the currupted root town* so what if this place is  
  
currput? i actualy like the lack of players here *turns around and smiles at helba*  
  
helba: u got guts kid, i would have never entered a place like this on my own, even being  
  
a hacker and all, u do no that i realy dont understand why we're even here anyway  
  
Laylong: well, we're here to disguss whats been going on with the curruptions, and the data  
  
bugs that have been defeating everyone latly, i have had lots of people come to me to   
  
complain about them, ive heard of someone by the name of kite that may be of some great  
  
help  
  
helba: *laughs quietly to herself* im sure there's someone of more help then him, reconsider  
  
his help and choose someone with more skill of hacking  
  
Laylong: then that means im stuck doing it on my own? ur of no help, i'll tell u that after   
  
the way u helped out with destroying that last one, but kite ive heard has some great  
  
experiance with them  
  
helba: well, if u can even find him, feel free to add him to ur party.. *bows and logs off*  
  
Laylong: well, lets see whats here now, since im obviously gunna be here awhile while   
  
waiting for Mimiru and Subaru *looks down at hacker's braclet* i wonder if this can hack  
  
into any login records... *puts hand out facing admin stupidly standing infront of the  
  
chaos gate*  
  
next ep. mimiru and subaru join up with laylong in search of kite 


	2. search party

.Hack//severed soul  
  
(legal stuff- all characters from .hack games/shows r owned by bandai and the creators, my characters are copyrighted to me)  
  
(note: this takes place roughly between .hack//infection and mutation on the timeline)  
  
----------CHAPTER 2-----------  
  
Mimiru: *stands up and waves hands shouting* Hey! Laylong! over here  
  
Laylong: hi  
  
Mimiru: well, any idea where to start looking? kite could be anywhere, and beyond that maybe not even online  
  
Subaru: yea, I checked the login records and I didnt find anything, but sometimes illegal characters like you, kite, and tsukasa dont show up on the records even if you do login or out  
  
Laylong: well thats the crimson knights record, I happen to have been able to find a master record that says he's online, but he hasn't signed out in days  
  
Mimiru: wow, that sounds serious  
  
Laylong: yea, I hate when things get serious, after we get rid off all these data bugs I'm resigning from ever helping out in The World again  
  
Subaru: *smiles and laughs quietly* it's not as easy as you thought is it? guess this is why you hate pollitics, you try to do something to make a change and everything gets all serious  
  
Mimiru: yea, your boring when your serious, I never seen you even stay awake in school once yet  
  
Laylong: mwaha! stupid school can't make me pay attention  
  
Mimiru: no, but they can make you pay in dettention...now are we ready to go find Kite yet?  
  
Laylong: yup, sorry I stray off topic  
  
Subaru: *not even paying attention to ether, just watching a grunty wonder up to her* cute lil grunty ^^ *pets*  
  
Laylong: we lost her  
  
Mimiru: yea, I know, she hasn't seen a grunty since she become lady Subaru of the crimson knights, poor girl  
  
Laylong: *standing over her while she pets the grunty* yea, poor girl, she's so short *pats her on the head as she stands up wondering what everyone's talking about while the grunty runs into her legs*  
  
Subaru: *looks around guiltily and glomps grunty then picks it up and carries it off following Laylong and Mimiru*  
  
all end up in an open field  
  
Natsume: get away from me fruit!  
  
Piros: what do you have against me? I'm just asking where "he of fair eyes is"  
  
Natsume: GET AWAY! NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!  
  
Piros: "he of fair eyes" hasn't been on latley and I'm worried about him  
  
Mimiru, Subaru, grunty, and Laylong all watching blankley as Piros angers Natsume, and Mistrill standing away from the fight shouting "echii" at Piros  
  
Natsume: GALE OF SWORDS! *slashes rapidly at Piros who then falls and dissapears*  
  
Mistril: YAY! you killed 'em, good job Natie  
  
Natsume: -_-' stop calling me that already  
  
Laylong: hey Natsume, have you seen Kite latley  
  
Natsume: no actualy I haven't, but I'm sure he's around somewhere, although that may just be my denial talking, I have heard that he was killed by some parasitic dragon or something, I forget the keywords to the place, my one friend knows them, I'll ask her when she gets on tomarrow  
  
Laylong: alright, till then we're looking for him, he should be of some use to debugging The World  
  
Subaru: AND I GOTTA GRUNTY!  
  
all: -_-'  
  
Mimiru: don't mind her, she just saw her first grunty since she joined the crimson knights  
  
Natsume: *watching Subaru practicaly making out with the grunty* are you sure she hasn't been hanging around elk and Mia, the sniff a lot of aromatic grass, I hear its worse then cocane but gives off drunken affects  
  
Laylong: cool! *sends a party invite to Mia then checks inventory for good tradable items*  
  
Mimiru: *equips a mallet and smashes it over Laylongs head*  
  
Laylong: ow! alright, don't worry she declined the invite anyway, says she's in a dugeon adventure  
  
Mistril and Subaru: *both peting the grunty, if it showed diff emotions it would be smiling to finaly be put down* aww its so cute, its got big cute eyes *ramble on some more about it*  
  
--next ep. search for Kite starts...finaly-- 


	3. dugeon of suspence

.Hack//severed soul  
  
(legal stuff- all characters from .hack games/shows r owned by bandai and the creators, my characters are copyrighted to me)  
  
(note: this takes place roughly between .hack//infection and mutation on the timeline)  
  
----------CHAPTER 3-----------  
  
admin:(admin's turn back, this area is currpted, speach)  
  
Laylong: well, it's a start, lets check every room of this dungeon, he has to be here somewhere, someone suggested this place to him the day he dissapeared  
  
Mimiru: alright, do fairy orbs show people too, cuz i have a few and i never use them  
  
Subaru: no they don't, not the ones you can buy atleast, i have one that will, but it only checkes that floor, we'll search ever room untill the 5th basement, then we'll use it  
  
Mimiru: wow, i want some of those things, how do you get them  
  
Subaru: they are issued freely to all those of the crimson knights, but now that i've resigned i have a limited supply..  
  
Laylong: *busy fighting an iron freak, 2 mu guardians and a hell hound all at once while the girls talk*  
  
girls: *continue to follow Laylong, then keep distance so they can talk*  
  
Mimiru: *gets hit by a fire spell* ow, hang on, i'll be right back... *draws sword* GO TO HELL, HELL HOUND!  
  
Laylong: *uses la repth* thanks, now lets go, there's only one room left on this floor before we go down to the final floor, lets go!  
  
Subaru: well then what are we waiting for?  
  
all: *check last room, fail to find kite, then head down to b5*  
  
--next ep. kite...and friends?-- 


	4. fight and find out

.Hack//severed soul  
  
(legal stuff- all characters from .hack games/shows r owned by bandai and the creators, my characters are copyrighted to me)  
  
(note: this takes place roughly between .hack//infection and mutation on the timeline)  
  
----------CHAPTER 4-----------  
  
Kite: *laying on floor near databug boss*  
  
Subaru: I wonder why the databug didn't kill him, then he would just have to restart and would end back in the root town  
  
Laylong: well lets just kill it then ask him *starts runing toward the databug with sword drawn*  
  
???: what are you doing here?  
  
Mimiru: eh, we're here to find Kite *points to the fallen kite*  
  
Subaru: who are you? and why is your name 3 question marks? couldn't you think of a cool name like me? ^^  
  
Laylong: *talking to mimiru* eh, are you sure this is Subaru of the crimson knights?  
  
Mimiru: yea, she just likes being like this when she doesnt have to be serious  
  
Subaru: ya! now you, who are you and why havn't you used a ressurect on kite, or is that a waste of your time!  
  
???: I was the one to bring Kite here, I'm not intending on ... HEY!  
  
Laylong: *uses a ressurect on kite*  
  
???: DATABUG IRON ARM, DESTROY THEM ALL!  
  
Subaru: EEEEK! *equpis a bigger axe and charges blindly at the data bug*  
  
Iron arm: *smashes its huge arms into the ground dealing heavy damage to everyone while ??? laughs evily in the background watching*  
  
???: I designed the program for that monster, practicaly invinsable, not to mention I corrupted it's file and made it a databug! there is no way you will ever defeat it, and this room can't be sprite ocarinaed out of  
  
Mimiru: ocarinaed out? that hardly makes sense, I understand what you mean though *uses a heavy attack which didnt even phase iron arm*  
  
???: not only that but you won't be sent back to root towns nor reset when you die  
  
Kite: *takes a heavy blow to the head, goes wide eyed and falls to the ground again*  
  
Laylong: *revives kite just before falling aswell*  
  
Subaru: *revives Laylong and lands a critical attack dealing heavy damage, stunning, and lowering all iron amr's stats*  
  
Mimiru: this thing just doesnt want to die does it?! *gets killed, then shortly after is revived again*  
  
Laylong: well, I hate to have to do this, causes great infection level increase but *aims braclet out in the open and after some glitching and bright flashes a parasitic dragon appears*  
  
???: what?! hahaha, are you that stupid, you want to take on my iron arm and a parasitic dragon at once? do you think your some kind of super character and can beat anything? fool, now die! Iron Arm ease off a bit and let the parasitic dragon have some fun  
  
Parasitic dragon: *runs right past everyone and tackles the iron arm, then breathes its deadly fire breath onto it dealing abnormal damage*  
  
Iron arm: *protection break*  
  
Laylong: now! *data drains the iron arm and leaves it still under the parasitic dragon taking on more and more damage*  
  
???: !!!!!! what?! this isnt possible! how could you control a monster like that?!  
  
Laylong: well you controled the iron arm, didnt you, why cant I control something weaker like a parasitic dragon?  
  
Iron arm: *finaly gets up and uses its specail on the parasitic dragon, iron clang, killing it instantly and leveling up*  
  
???: ha! your parastic dragon still lost, and now my iron arm leveled up  
  
Laylong: big deal, it didnt heal anything though *runs back over to the iron arm after using a la repth*  
  
Kite: VENGANCE! GALE OF SWORDS! *kills off iron arm*  
  
--next ep. truth will be reveled-- 


	5. false alarm, real threat, no worries

.Hack//severed soul  
  
(legal stuff- all characters from .hack games/shows r owned by bandai and the creators, my characters are copyrighted to me)  
  
(note: this takes place roughly between .hack//infection and mutation on the timeline)  
  
----------CHAPTER 5-----------  
  
???: alright, I give up  
  
Subaru: HA! we made him surrender already  
  
Mimiru: must be french  
  
???: actualy *grins* im just another program, the real ??? isnt here, but now your traped, as you see the door hasn't opened, Mwahahaha *dissapears*  
  
Laylong: in games you can't kick doors down, you gotta hack them down  
  
Subaru: I got the axe! ^^  
  
Laylong: -_-' not that hack *aims hand toward the door and hacks it down turning it into a treasure chest*  
  
Mimiru: for once let me get whats in it *goes and opens it* door blade? eh.... im not gonna even ask  
  
Laylong: well it doesnt have to have a good name if has good stats  
  
Mimiru: *kinda in a trance look while checking it's stats* ! wow, this things pretty strong, +37 to physical attack, +34 to physical defense and other good stuff, weird specail though, door... thats realy a specail name for a specail -_-'  
  
other 3: *laughing*  
  
Kite: well thanks for saving me, i gotta go though, Im starving and I have to use the bathroom realy realy bad! _  
  
Subaru: ha, well I'm not surprised, you've here for almost weeks I think  
  
Kite: *runs through doorway and uses a sprite ocarina*  
  
Laylong: well, I don't no about you, but let's just say we're off duty and can have fun until we hear about anymore problems with this ??? character, then we'll treat it like a normal dungeon adventure but still helping to rid The World of bakas like him  
  
Subaru: looked kinda more like a her  
  
Mimiru: looked almost like Sora I think, just uglier and being a wavemaster  
  
Laylong: wavemasters are week, and pathetic, like elk, mistril, crossac leader... but not tsukasa, he's a good wavemaster, and BT, shes alright I guess  
  
Subaru: I like bacon  
  
Laylong: well that was random... have you been hanging around elk and mia latly?  
  
Subaru: nope, hada big party last night though...  
  
Mimiru: great, we got help beating some invinsable monster from a drunk and someone who hasnt been conscience in weeks  
  
Subaru: *big smile*  
  
Laylong: alright, well I just got an email that some kid needs help since he's new around here *sigh* I hate going to level 1 dungeons, I dont even get any exp for beating anything -_-', well g2g, ttyl  
  
S&M: bye *both wave and blow kisses*  
  
--next ep. get a live or get a brain, ether one would be helpful-- 


	6. look whose coming back

.Hack//severed soul  
  
(legal stuff- all characters from .hack games/shows r owned by bandai and the creators, my characters are copyrighted to me)  
  
(note: this takes place roughly between .hack//infection and mutation on the timeline)  
  
----------CHAPTER 6-----------  
  
Mistrill: eeek, thats a creepy gott statue  
  
Elk: yea.... if your like 4  
  
Mistrill: hey!! I'm 8 just so you know  
  
Mia: wow, I thought you were 4 too  
  
Mistrill: o yea, make fun of me just cuz im practicaly the youngest player in The World  
  
Elk: aw come on, its not that we do it to be mean, your just a kid at heart... realy young kid  
  
Mimiru: hi, what are you all doing just standing around  
  
Mistrill: everyones making fun of me cuz im 8, and they say I act like I'm 4  
  
Mimiru: *trys not to sound surrprised* o.. um, well thats mean of them... i guess  
  
Mistrill: ! *uses a sprite ocarina*  
  
Laylong: darn, now that we came while your still here the statue box hasnt reset yet  
  
Mia: ha! now you dont get anything, but anyway, did you find kite?  
  
Laylong: yea, just yesterday, bet hes still sleeping though, dont expect him to be on for awhile  
  
Elk: what happened?  
  
Mimiru: he got traped in some dungeon level and couldnt log out or use a sprite ocarina, then some mosnter killed him but it wouldnt reset the game for him back at a root town  
  
Mia: like i always say, there's never a dull moment with him, heh  
  
statue treasure: *finaly resets*  
  
Subaru: *runs up and opens the treasure chest, boring, boring, oooo, gruntie doll!!! ^^ *throws the other two rare items over her shoulder to Laylong and Mimiru and shows off the gruntie doll*  
  
Mimiru: its not that amazing  
  
Subaru: yes it is ^^  
  
--scene switch to kite's house offline--(note: not sure of the characters offline names, so Im using there online ones)  
  
kite: *eating realy fast*  
  
Blackrose: well atleast you back to health enough to eat like that, but you should slow down or you'll hurt yourself  
  
Kite: *slows down* why? *continues to eat realy fast*  
  
Blackrose: .. ah, forget it.... do you think you'll ever go back online? I mean you nearly died, and as far as I can see, I don't see why you didnt  
  
Kite: *finishes all the food infront of him* yea, I'll be on later today I guess, Laylong wanted me to help him with some stuff with debuging some corrupted areas people keep telling him about  
  
Blackrose: why does he even bother to help out, offline he would never do stuff like that, he cant stay focused on anything, hes got ADD  
  
Kite: yea, most people do, maybe its something about the game that keeps him focused  
  
Blackrose: but you should focus offline, and have fun in The World, not the other way around  
  
Kite: o well *stands up* I guess some people just like to do things differently  
  
Blackrose: alright, well Im sure you don't need me anymore, your looking and acting fine  
  
Kite: The World is more then just a game, maybe thats why Im still alive and hardly messed up from being unconscience for a week or two  
  
Blackrose: heheh, alright, well see ya later, maybe you'll be online then, I'll look for you  
  
Kite: k, me too, bye  
  
--back online--  
  
Laylong: well its been 4 consectutive hours Ive been on, searching for stuff, not finding anything and you 2 still want me to keep going?  
  
Subaru: Hai!Suteki da ne? (translation: yea, isnt it wonderful?)  
  
Laylong: *sigh* no its not, now Im signing off, and doing something else, like play the guitar or something, I'll be on later tonight  
  
Mimiru: alright, we'll email you if Kite comes back alright?  
  
Laylong: sure, bye *logs off*  
  
Subaru: *sad puppy eyed look*  
  
--next ep. Kites back in the game, hacking squad arises-- 


End file.
